


Heavenly Day

by Sayang_malec (liebling)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Malec wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/Sayang_malec
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a dance at their wedding.





	Heavenly Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song stuck in my head and just had to write a story for it. I have an exam tomorrow and I am writing fics.

The soft croon of music started and Magnus clung to Alexander. This was the happiest he had ever been. In his long and mostly lonely life, he had wished many times to find himself here. In the arms of a person who loved him as completely as he loved them. And he had looked and looked and looked, but never found anyone who was like that.

 

Until Alexander. 

 

He was the answer to all of Magnus' questions. Alexander's love had a divinity that he hadn't expected. He still remembered that almost wedding, a year ago where his angel was willing to sacrifice himself for his family. But today when they kissed in front of everyone there were no surprised or disgusted gasps, only cheering from their friends and family.

 

Magnus hugged Alexander tighter, laying his head on his husband's shoulders, as they dance.His husband! He feels giddy just thinking about this. 

 

He finally has his forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll get to expand this later and get into writing fanfics again.


End file.
